Don't Let Anybody Get In Your Way
by Frankie Alton
Summary: Ten Plunder/Blight drabbles inspired by ten random songs on my iTunes. Taken from a challenge on livejournal. Yes, this is the same one mudget did as well.


Here are the rules of the challenge in case anyone here is interested in giving it a try.

1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

(I added a fifth rule that you're allowed to go back and correct punctuation/spelling. I couldn't stand to post anything with grammatical errors! D: But that's all I changed after I was done, promise!)

* * *

><p><strong>Drive My Car <strong>(The Beatles)

"Looten I'm driving." She left no room for argument.

He grumbled something under his breath and tossed her the keys. "I'm not _that_ drunk," he informed her as he slinked into the passenger's seat of his favorite green Ferrari.

"It's not your blood alcohol content I'm worried about," Blight said with a smirk. "You just can't drive."

Plunder's jaw dropped and he stared at her, totally offended. "_What?_"

"You heard me," she said, shifting the expensive automobile into gear.

"Hmph," he sank back into the seat and stared out the window. "You're the ONLY woman who's ever gotten to drive my car. I hope you know that…"

She grinned. "Oh, I know…"

**Airplanes **(B.O.B.)

It was nice flying in Looten's private jet. He had it outfitted with every amenity, including a very well stocked bar. It still didn't beat _her_ jet thought. For one thing she had built it herself, and had included much more fun features than a bar. Things like lasers and missile launchers.

Plunder reclined in his seat and took a sip of cognac. "This is the life," he said, grinning at her.

"I'd prefer if we were in my jet," Blight replied.

"Oh and why's that?" Plunder asked curiously.

"Anyone can have a G4. I'm the _only_ one who has a personal jet with a weapons system."

"Hmph. Anyone can have a G4, huh? Anyone with a billion dollars in his bank account you mean…" he sounded a little offended.

"Aw, Looten," she said sweetly. "I'm not insulting your jet. Besides your jet has some really nice features too…" She grinned and moved closer to him on the leather sofa.

"Oh?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she replied with a smirk, moving even closer to him so that she was nearly sitting in his lap at this point. "This sofa for one thing… can be _lots_ of fun…"

**Roll With It **(Oasis)

Markets had their ups and downs. Sometimes things were good and sometimes… not so good. Looten Plunder had gotten quite adept at learning to roll with the punches. Very few things fazed him at this point. Even a massive dip in the market or losing a huge contract barely upset him. No, it was more annoyance than worry or fear. He had enough assets in enough places to remain solvent.

But there was still one thing that could really get him upset. One thing he couldn't just let roll off his back… and that was when something bad happened to _her._

He had gotten a frantic call from Greedly that morning. He had been working with her of on some scheme when the Planeteers predictably showed up and ruined it. There was a confrontation and there was an explosion…

He wasn't sure what happened but he knew he needed to get there fast. He had to know if she was okay, even if it meant missing his meeting later, even if it meant losing a huge contract. There were some things he could just let go. But not this.

**How Do You Like Me Now **(Toby Keith)

Blight wished she could go back and show them all. All those pathetic losers who mocked her, who made fun of her because she made good grades and she liked science. If only they could see her now.

Granted she wasn't some Nobel Prize winning scientist. Hell, most of her colleagues rejected her, they thought that she AND her ideas were crazy. She never let any of that stop her though.

She had built time machines and super computers and shrinking rays and… things that people could not even begin to dream of. She didn't need their approval anyway now that she thought of it.

She grinned as she soaked in the hot tub on Plunder's yacht as they drifted aimlessly down the French Riviera. Well, maybe if they could see her _now_, at _this_ moment, _that_ would show them…

"Whatcha thinking about Babs?" Plunder asked, noticing the wicked grin on her face.

"Oh nothing. Nothing important anyway…" They couldn't see her now, but who cared? She still knew they would be jealous if they did.

**Monster **(Lady Gaga)

Most people considered Looten Plunder to be a monster. A greedy villain who took whatever he wanted. Well, perhaps that was true, Dr. Blight thought, but it didn't really bother her.

She knew he was bad from the moment she met him. That was really the initial attraction. She knew she would never be happy with some weak willed man. She needed someone at least as strong and stubborn and evil as herself.

He had a way of dealing with her that, to some people, might look highly inappropriate. When she would yell, he would yell right back. For every dirty look of hers he had a sneer to match it. He could be demanding and infuriating and sometimes even frightening.

And she loved every minute of it. Sometimes she even instigated it. He would be _trying_, really trying, to not be angry, to actually be nice to her. Then she would push exactly the right button.

Perhaps he was a monster. Perhaps she was too. But didn't that just mean they were perfect for each other?

**You Never Give Me Your Money **(The Beatles)

"Pick up your bag. Get in the limousine." He tried to keep his voice steady. He didn't want his disappointment to show.

Blight scoffed and tossed her bag into the vehicle haphazardly. Another failure. Another battle lost. She was getting tired of this.

"Step on the gas!" Plunder yelled at Bleak. His bodyguard snorted and drove off quickly. They needed to disappear before any sort of authorities showed up.

"So where are we headed?" Blight asked harshly after several moments of silence.

"I dunno," Plunder replied. He rested his forehead in his hand.

"Great. Glad to know you have a plan," Blight snapped. Then she sighed and sank further down into her seat. She knew she shouldn't take out all of her anger on him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized after a moment. "You just lost a lot of money."

He tried to smile at her. "At least I didn't lose everything."

**Everybody Wants To Rule the World** (Tears for Fears)

Plunder could never understand why some people were willing to settle for just a normal life. How could people possibly be satisfied with two cars and a three bedroom house? Slaving their days away just to retire one day with a measly pension?

He wanted more than that. People never understood. They called it greed. Well, perhaps it _was_ greed, but who ever said that was a bad thing? Crazy religious types, he figured. And useless hippies who thought everything should be shared equally regardless of how hard people worked.

Well that was ridiculous logic. He worked hard to get what he had and he deserved a chance to enjoy it all. Just because he was willing to do things other people wouldn't in order to get money did not mean that he hadn't earned the right to revel in his wealth. If anything he deserved it even more.

That was one of the things he appreciated about as well. She never let silly things like protocol or ethics stand in the way of discovery. Sometimes things had to be sacrificed for the sake of progress.

So what if they had to burn down a rainforest to make money or a scientific discovery. Those miserable people who berated them for it were just jealous.

**Taking Over Me **(Evanescence)

Dr. Blight was miserable. She tried to put it out of her mind. She should not be so worried about it.

The fight had been bad. She and Plunder had really pulled no punches. They both said things that were horrible and cruel. They hadn't spoken since then, nearly two weeks ago.

She scowled and tried to force herself to focus on the physics journal she had been reading. It was a fruitless endeavor though.

She stood up and paced the lab instead. She had to find a way to get him out of her mind.

"What is the matter Doctor?" MAL asked in his computerized voice.

"Nothing _you_ would understand!" Blight exclaimed angrily.

"Oh I doubt that," he replied. "You have programmed me with a _vast_ amount of knowledge…"

Blight laughed a little at MAL's flattery. "There's no way to program you to understand this. I don't understand it myself."

That part was true. She didn't. It was like he was taking over her mind. Since the fight he was all she could think about.

She knew she had to speak to him again. Hesitantly she reached for the phone.

**What Was I Thinking **(Dirks Bently)

He had to wonder what he had been thinking.

He knew she came up with some crazy stuff. Crazy as in dangerous. As in causing some sort of apocalyptic disaster dangerous.

Why would he ever agree to anything that involved a time machine? Greedly had learned his lesson about that. Twice.

Plunder sighed as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand. The obituary clipped from a paper. He brought it back with him. He wondered if he should have done that. Would bringing on object from the future create some sort of… he wasn't even sure what it would create. Perhaps some problem that would cause all of space and time to go spiraling into oblivion?

He wondered again what he had been thinking. The chance to gain some knowledge of future markets that would earn him a fortune. That had been his plan. But he was not prepared for what he saw.

He looked down at the paper again. Well if he was lucky, at least he could prevent this…

**I'm On a Boat** (The Lonely Island)

Looten Plunder loved boats. He owned several of them from yachts to tankers to battleships. There was something nice about being out on the ocean, away from people. He never saw much use for people, other than how he could extract their money from them.

Those stupid meddling Planeteers had cost him several of his ships. They sank one in a harbor in China… He still scowled when he thought about that incident. They were just gonna leave him to drown. And people called _him_ a villain.

At least they hadn't interfered with his yacht, or not yet anyway. He imagined if they did he would probably shoot them. Interfering with his business was one thing, but interfering with his personal life was another.

He looked out on the deck. His nephew Robin was with him, as well as Babs and her sister. Certainly they couldn't fault him this.

He took a seat with them, leaning back and closing his eyes. He felt the warm sun and the cool breeze. It was nice being on a boat.


End file.
